Take Me As I Am
by Fatal-Rei
Summary: It was never a question whether or not Draco hated Hermione. No one ever doubted it. And the feelings were quite mutual. So what happens when two people who completely loathed the other found themselves secretly desiring their enemy?
1. Eye Candy

Take Me As I Am  
Prologue- Eye Candy  
Rated - PG13  
Disclaimer - I do not own any Harry Potter characters I give full credit to J.K. Rowlings.  
Summary - School has just begun, releasing Draco from the prison most call a house. But time can do tricky things to people, and emotions can strike just as quickly. What becomes of Draco when he's consumed with these feelings for someone but doesn't want to show it?  
************************************************************************  
  
Eye Candy  
  
It was the last day of August and the Malfoy Manor had been swept with such commotion! Draco's father had been dealing with the Administrators from the Ministry of Magic all summer long, constantly being patrolled for any sign of the dark arts. Someone had tipped them off that the Malfoys had secretly been conducting contacts with the Dark Lord for several years now. Of course, no one would believe such a high maintenance family would ever be caught doing something so vile… until this summer. "To hell with this," Draco cursed to no one in particular. He had been raving mad ever since he had gotten home from Hogwarts. "What the fuck? I'm Draco Malfoy and I will not be overseen by some damn mother fucker just because they think we're in contact with the Dark Lord!" He threw some rather thick books across the room, causing his mother to come scurrying in.  
  
"Draco, darling, do try and contain yourself," she soothed but that didn't stop him from throwing more objects across their living room. Narcissa Malfoy looked helplessly at him, knowing the pain he was feeling. None of them were allowed to leave without an escort or even speak to other wizards without their conversation being tapped into. "This is the last day, honey."  
  
Draco, who had been pacing back and forth across the room, turned to look at his mother. "The last day? For who mother? Me? You and dad will still have to deal with those…. Those bloody bastards!" He let out a sigh and plopped down onto the emerald sofa. "I'll kill who ever snitched on us," he whispered, more or less to himself. He had been like this all summer, and hardly anyone could blame him.   
  
It was then Lucius came into the room, rubbing his temple in frustration. "Damn the Ministry! Damn them all." He also threw some random object across the room. It was clear where that bad behavior was hereditary. He stood next to Narcissa as she gently laid her hand on his only to have it forcefully pushed off. "Curse them all! I bet you all our galleons that it was Weasley! Oh, mark my words, he'll wish he never messed with me when I'm through with him!"  
  
The sky grew dark and began to fill with the ancient stars. Draco, now sitting by his window, stared blankly out into the world, his knee propped up with his arm stretched out upon it. The summer had been a complete waist of his life! But, somewhere along the way, he found the settle confinement given to him was rather comforting. This was his last year at Hogwarts. Finally, he'd be able to leave that wretched place for good and venture out into the world. "And they shall fear the name, Malfoy. Just as the Dark Lord's name is spoken with the up most fear and respect, so shall the will of Draco Malfoy be done," he recited to himself. It was something he had dreamed he said to the wizarding world. He snickered something under his breath and began walked to his bed. Draping the covers, Draco began to drift into a deep sleep. Morning came only too soon. Light began to shine through Draco's thin black drapes, causing a gray stand of light to fall upon his face. Twitching, he slowly opens his eyes then quickly pulled the covers over his eyes. "Not now…"   
  
But his mother would not tolerate this. She came in, wearing her finest gown and opened his drapes so that he got the full blast of the morning sun. "Wake up, darling. You'll be leaving for school soon," she nagged. "Your things have been packed already. Now get up and get dressed!" She left the room briskly, her high heels stamping along their hallway.   
  
"Damn it all," Draco yawned. He sat up and stretched. His hair was down, hanging in front of his face. It only made him look sexier. He began to take off his shirt, revealing his muscular form. He had nothing better to do than work out, not that he was complaining with the results. He knew he was good looking, charming, and had that bad boy attitude that all girls dream of in a man. It didn't help his ego though. After putting on his school uniform, he gelled back his hair and went down the stairs. "Morning, father." Lucius was at the door, leaning on its frame.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son. "You're five minutes late, Draco." He walked closer to him, glaring daggers at him. "I've already taken more stress than I need… now, let's go!" Draco dared not to anger him further. By the time the reached the train station, Lucius Malfoy had simmered down a little. "Now, run along, Draco. I do not wish to linger."  
  
The Hogwarts train looked at its best, mostly because he'd never have to see it again for many years to come. Entering the train, he couldn't find any signs of Crabbs or Goyle anywhere. "To hell with it," he sighed and went to look for a spot to sit down. It was then a familiar, and rather annoying, voice danced into his ears. "Potter," he growled. Well wasn't this perfect? After spending summer in almost complete misery, now he gets to face the one and only 'Harry Potter.' Harry was sitting inside a booth with Ron, both of them waiting on Hermione to hurry up and join them. Harry, who was always miserable during the summer, began to laugh and smile at whatever Ron was going on about. Draco leaned his hand against the booth, ready to barge in and ruin their fun.  
  
It was then he felt something brush up against his back, pushing him forward. "Who the hell…" he began and turned around to see who had dared to push him. But his eyes opened widely only to be stared back with the same astonishment. It was Hermione. But she somehow looked different to him. Her hair was half way pulled back with a beautiful pendant. Her eyes were shaded with the prettiest shade of sparkling brown and her black eye liner gave her that mysterious desire. Not to mention her skin had an even tanning all around, her cheeks the perfect shade of pink to make her look naturally gorgeous. Though he couldn't tell because of her cloak, Draco was almost sure her slim figure would have given him an erection then and there. "Her…Hermione," Draco blurted out startled.  
  
Hermione didn't take much note into how Draco looked. She merely snarled at him, giving him the same glare his father had. "Malfoy," she hissed and nudged him out of the way so that she could go sit with Harry and Ron. After closing the door, Hermione sat next to Harry, entwining their arms. The two had been dating since their sixth year, causing poor Ron to always walk in at the worst timings. "Malfoy seems to be lurking about." She grinned at Harry, stroking his arms and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Would it kill you two to wait till I'm bloody out of the room? Though as exciting this may be for you two, and God knows how aroused your making Harry, I'd really rather miss out on it," Ron loudly complained. Ron, being the mutual party, had consistently had to watch his best friends go at it. "If you two want to screw like bunnies, by all means don't let me stop you but can't you at least warn me when it's coming?"  
  
"Ron, the three of us would never see each other if I had to warn you 'every' time we wanted to play," Harry joked. Ron rolled his eyes in that 'whatever' way as Harry began to focus on Hermione again. "Now, how have you been all summer?"  
  
Several hours had passed. Draco had found his group of friends and they were happily boasting on what they were to expect from the year. But something kept nagging Draco in the back of his head. It made him cringe that for an instant, he…. He had found Hermione desirable! He shook his head vigorously to release the image…not that it helped any. "I ran into that filthy mud blood Granger," he sneered, hoping some insulting would help him feel better. "If I'd ever seen something as hideous as that."   
  
"Right…. Right," Goyle laughed, his mouth full with his breakfast. The train ride to Hogwarts would take longer than ever. Unfortunately for Draco, the only thing to occupy his mind were his hormones… Thinking with your penis is never a good thing… no matter what the circumstances. Draco could only hope that this was a side effect from his horrible summer. But one can only hope so much.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N - I hope you enjoyed this little bit I've given out. Now, I only rated this chapter PG13 because it was only bad language. But I assure you that there is more to come. Make sure you keep up with me… there's no telling when I'll write more. Only your reviews will keep it coming. My inspiration draws on your reviews… no reviews tell me my story sucks out loud. But if I get a good handful… I'm your dedicated slave. R&R 


	2. It's Not LoveOr Is It?

Take Me As I Am  
  
Chapter - It's Not Love…Or Is It?  
Rated - PG13  
Disclaimer - I do not own any Harry Potter characters.   
Summary - Now that they have reached Hogwarts, Draco plans to get the year over with quickly. Everything is going well. Harry and Hermione are a happy couple, Ron is dying from their constant love, and Draco is finding that being on top is wonderful. But what happens when he confronts Hermione? And what of Harry? Is it just hormones… or something deeper?   
************************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts glistened with all its glory that night. Draco looked up on it and sighed. "Our last year here, boy," he told Crabb and Goyle. He looked around and shrugged. "Come on then, let's make it go by as fast as possible!" The food that night was especially delicious! After Dumbledore gave his usual speech, Draco got up to lead the first years to their room. After all, he was, not only a prefect, but had turned Head Boy this year. "Girls on that side, boys on the other. The password his wolf bane and if you forget it… I bloody hell don't care." He walked about the halls, knowing his position allowed him full access anywhere till midnight. "Home sweet home… like to burn it down," he sneered.  
  
Hermione had been in the boy's dormitory, as usual. The Seamus, Dean, and Ron had gotten use to her presence there, and three out of four of the boys truly enjoyed it. Oh, of course Ron loved Hermione like a sister…but watching her get kinky with Harry and having Seamus and Dean get off on it was way too much for him. Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, their arms fondling each other as their lips kept constant motion. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to get ready for bed," Ron joked loudly, only to have several pillows come flying about him.   
  
"Don't be jealous, Ron," Harry laughed. "You get to watch your two best friends go at it like bunnies without pay!" He snuggled Hermione closer.   
  
"Oh, joy. Just what I've always wanted," Ron replied. He began to take off his shirt and change. Dean looked at Seamus and they both began to blush, neither of them moving to change. Ron noticed this and laughed. "You two gonna jack off on Hermione or are you gonna get ready for bed?" Dean blushed harder and hid himself amongst his bed. Seamus laughed but too joined Dean to hide.   
  
Hermione laughed at them and walked to Ron. "Good night, Ron," he lightly kissed him on the cheek. Ron fussed something about how he'd just taken his shower and Hermione left. She had become Head Girl that year and she was damn proud. On the way up the stairs, she ran into the one person she had hoped to avoid…Malfoy. He was coming up the stairs and they both stopped dead in their tracks. With all her hatred, Hermione prepared what she was going to say to him. This was Malfoy, and surely he had thought of something clever and critical to say to her.   
  
But something happened that Hermione hadn't expected. Draco walked up to her, only a foot away. He looked down and straight into her eyes, a sexy smirk upon his face. "Granger," he whispered and nodded before proceeding up the stairs. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall. It made him feel…charming and hot. He turned to look at Hermione, who was standing still in her place.  
  
Hermione let out the breath she was holding, puzzled by what had just happened. At the very moment he whispered her name, her heart skipped a beat. She….she had been overwhelmed by his soothing voice. NO NO NO!! This was Malfoy! She wasn't going to fall for a scumbag like that!… was she? She walked the rest of the stairs, shaking her head in frustration. She wasn't paying attention to her duties. A couple of ravenclaw 2nd years walked passed her, both knowing it was way past their time. "Oh, what I thinking? Draco?" Hermione sat at the steps at the front entrance, mesmerized.  
  
It was then a dark shadow appeared behind her. She quickly looked up to see it was Draco. He held out his hand and she took it, standing only two inches away. She could feel his warm sweet breath upon her face dazing into its steady pace. It was then it all happened. Draco pushed her forward and into the most passionate kiss Hermione had ever had. And she didn't waist time either. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling their kiss deeper and her tongue rambling about in his mouth. His hands began to massage her shoulders. Hermione then realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him, turning away and grasping her chest for air. "Hermione," Draco whispered. She turned around to see him staring at her with a face she had never seem him wear. It seemed embarrassed, hurt, and daring all at the same time. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Hermione took a step forward and smacked him across the face, leaving his cheek to go red and numb. She then ran off up the stairs.   
  
Harry had been sleeping when Hermione dashed across the room and lunged onto him. She pulled up his collar and locked their lips. Harry jumped in shock but soon relaxed into the kiss. But Hermione had broken it off before Harry had time to even push in further. "Oh no," she cried and ran off. She ran all the way to her room, waking up several girls. But she didn't care. She pulled the curtains so that she could hide and then cried into her pillow. She had betrayed her love to Harry… and to the person he hates the most! But… there was something about Draco now. Of course she had always found him attractive and always got hot and bothered when he was wearing his tight fitting quidditch outfit but never thought of him like that before! Her fingers grazed her lips. His moisture was still there… or was it Harry's? No. She knew what Harry's lips felt like. But Draco's felt different, almost softer and warmer.   
  
Draco had pulled himself back into his room. He was putting on his pajamas. "Hermione." He had done it. He had given into his hormones and intertwined with her. "Damn it all!" He threw his hands into the air and forcefully pulled them down. "Mother fuck it all!!" How could he have gone through with it? HOW? But… he had to admit, Hermione's simple touch had made him hard and her kiss only intensified it all. "God… I love a mud blood. No, not love…" He got into bed and rested his head on the pillow. "Then what is it?"  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Hit and Run

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update….6 years to be exact. A lot has happened in the Harry Potter series (duh!) since I began this story. Obviously, my story does not correlate with the original story by JK Rowling. So please, no reviews about how it strays. Yes, I realize this. But I love my story so I'm not changing it. Here is the next chapter. I'm only sorry it took me so many years to continue!!!

************************************************************************************

The crisp morning air did little to sooth her. Hermione, unable to sleep, had gotten up early and went to sit by the lake before the sun even had a chance to rise. It was completely silent, not even the owls dared to hoot and it was now that the troubled brunette began sorting through her emotions. "I love Harry," she told herself while contently ripping a blade of grass. Somehow the words came out in a bitter tone as though she was forcing herself to believe them. Did she love Harry? She shook her head vigorously from side to side. Of course she loved him! She loved Harry more than anything in the world. It was Harry who was always there for her. Harry who made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Draco who kept her awake at--

OOPS! Hermione's eyes widened as she caught her internal mistake. That wasn't what she meant. Or, at least she thought it wasn't. She had tried so hard not to think of him or last night. In truth, it scared her. Thoughts of him left her bodily tingling in an unfamiliar and terrifying way. It was as if her body was responding to a part of Draco her mind refused to allow. "Damn you, Draco," she whispered, her voice choking back tears. Not now, she thought angrily. Not when things were going so perfectly! Curling up in a ball, the young witch began to sob silently to herself. She was utterly alone with her emotional turmoil with no one to turn to comfort her.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco lounged uncomfortably alone. He tossed his wand from hand to hand consumed with his own emotional confusion. All he could think of was her. "That damn mud blood," he cursed softly. But this time, he had to force himself to call her that. Lately, her name ran across his mind in a soft manner, as if he were whispering it lovingly to himself. Sitting up, Draco ran his long pale fingers through his platinum locks. This was insane! Suddenly, a new realization dawned on him. "A spell," he muttered to himself. A smile crossed his face as he let out a laugh. Finally! It made sense! "That bitch put a spell on me. Oh thank God!" He bolted out of chair and raced out the common room. He would find her. He would find her and tell her he knew everything. Then he'd demand she take it off or he'd threaten to tell everyone! "I'm not in love with a mud blood," Draco repeated aloud. It felt so good to understand! Where would he find her? The library? Yes, he'd check there first.

The library was empty. It only then dawned of Draco as to hour early it was. The sun was barely rising. Upset, he realized that the damn witch was probably asleep. "No matter," he told himself. He had time to wait. After all, nothing mattered more to him than this. He walked casually to one of the windows. Something drew him there, telling him to look out. Though the grounds were still dark, Draco could see a young girl sitting by the lake. Normal eyes would not have been able to tell who it was, but somehow he knew. The realization caused his feet to react before his head as he darted out of the library and down towards the lake. She's there! He was racing through Hogwarts now. But it wasn't the thought of reversing the spell that sent him running for her. No, in that moment of finding her, he had long forgotten that. His only motive for running breathlessly towards Granger was irrational and unexplainable. "I'm coming," he told himself.

Hermione was startled when she heard the sound of someone running behind her. Popping her head up, she quickly wheeled around from her position to find the last person she wanted to see darting towards her. "Oh my God, what's he doing here?" Her eyes widened as the lean and handsome Draco Malfoy came to a halt just a few feet in front of her. He doubled over, leaning both hands against his knees and breathing heavily. Had he run all the way just to see her? She could feel her heart beat faster at the possibility. Was he thinking about her too? "What do you want?" She meant to sound nastier but her words came out more like concern.

Finally catching his breath, Draco looked down at her. God, she was beautiful! Her hair, once ugly and puffy to him, now seemed like the most gorgeous strands of chocolate brown he had ever seen. The morning sun had risen enough now to shine behind her. It was a celestial sight. Her lips were slightly parted and all Draco could think about was kissing them. Locking lips and entwining his fingers in her voluminous brown hair. He could almost feel her warm and inviting body against his own. It was her question that threw him back into reality. What did he want? It was then he noticed the state of her eyes. "Are….you…."he was still having trouble breathing, "…crying, Granger?"

Embarrassment flooded the young witch's cheeks. She had all but forgotten her previous crying fest and now had been called out on it. Desperately grasping her words, Hermione abruptly stood up and rushed past the blonde boy. "What I do is none of your concern, Malfoy! Why don't you go back to your little Death Eater groupies!" It was all she had to go on. She needed something to divert his attention away from her tears and an insult was just the thing. And it worked.

Her sudden outburst and accusations brought Draco back to reality. Straightening up, he followed quickly behind her, his finger pointing accusingly at her. "Don't give me that crap, Granger!" Sudden memories of being cooped up in his house came flooding back to him. "You don't know shit about me or my friends. Don't you dare call them names, you filthy mud blood!" He was right on her tail by now. But while he was throwing insults at her, he couldn't help but note how her anger made her body sway attractively from behind. Speaking of which, Granger definitely had something going on with her ass. Was it always that…firm? "The spell," he suddenly whispered. That's right! The stupid spell! Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to wheel her around. "And take this stupid--" But that was as far as he got before his face made contact with Hermione's fist.

Man, did she pack a punch. The hit knocked his head back completely, leaving him standing there momentarily dumbfounded. His cheek felt painfully warm, almost burning. Hermione stood there, her right hand curled in a fist. She had caught him a surprisingly powerful right hook and she felt amazing! For a moment, she had forgotten what was going on. Staring at Draco, she remembered. "Don't you EVER touch me, Malfoy! Ever! Do you understand me?" Her shouting didn't feel as good as hitting him. She waited for him to say something. Anything. As she waited, she could feel her hand begin to throb. This part didn't feel too good. Draco stood straight, hand to cheek, and stared at her. His lips were contorted in a confused smile. Was he…? He was silently laughing at her! "Did you just punch me, Granger?"

What the hell did he find so funny? His reaction sent Hermione into a rage and she stalked away. Draco let her go this time. He had even forgotten about the spell. "Oh, Granger," he sighed, still watching her leave. "You got more than you bargained for." His eyes stared curiously at the hand that had been cradling his cheek. "First you put a spell on me. Then, you assault me? Fine then." His hand curled into a fist. "Two can play at that game." He was content now. It was only a game, a spell he told himself. These feelings were an illusion and nothing more. So he would play along.

Back in her room, Hermione stared at her right hand. It throbbed uncomfortably but it wasn't the pain building tears in her eyes. Hitting Draco only confused her more. He had insulted her. Called her names. None of this was new. But somehow…confused about her relationship with the boy she hated most, she wanted to run to someone. She needed someone's comfort and understanding. When Draco had grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, it had taken all of Hermione's strength to not throw herself into his arms and sob like she wanted to. Before she had hit him, that was what she truly wanted. And now, alone again with her emotions, that sudden need for his comfort was all that kept her company.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading my new chapter! Please be sure to review it for me and let me know how it's doing. You may have noted that my writing style is quite different. Please keep in mind that I started this story when I was in middle school. Six years later, you can expect some change. I promise to update soon!


	4. Mistaken Identity

Author alert - Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate you guys doing that for me. It's so weird writing stuff like this after finishing the series. I hope it doesn't throw you guys off too much. Things are slowly heated up. I'm sorry if things seemed rushed in this chapter. I'm actually anxious to get it out of the way so I can get to the more intense stuff. Well, here you go!

Case of Mistaken Identity

*************************************************************************************

Weeks passed without another fearful encounter. Hermione seemed more on edge as the time went by instead of relaxing. It was like she was waiting for the mysterious blonde to pop out of nowhere. Well, he had every other time so it wasn't nearly as irrational as it seemed. Of course, they saw each other. Potions seemed to come as easily to him as it did to her and both shared Advanced Potions with Snape in the professor's gloomy dungeon. But Harry and Ron somehow managed to join the class, a late exception thanks to Dumbledore. Somehow, this didn't ease the brunette's nerves. Not at all.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry stared into her eyes questioningly. He wasn't use to her being continuously jumping, and much less use to her secrecy. It was unlike her to hide her emotions, especially from him. Even Ron had noticed the sudden lack of rude snogging and began to wonder whether the two were secretly fighting. "You've been jumpy for weeks. What's wrong?"

Hermione had to think quickly. "Mom is sick," she quickly lied. "I got an owl from dad a while ago." Shrugging her shoulders, she pretended to relax as though falsely confessing put her at ease. "I guess I'm just nervous about another owl showing up saying something worse." It seemed to appease Ron, who shrugged and reluctantly turned his attention back to Snape's lecture. Guilt brewed in the bit of Hermione's stomach. Had she always been so good at lying? Looking apologetically into her boyfriend's eyes, she batted her eyelashes in an innocently seductive manner. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd worry over me."

Harry seemed reluctant to buy it. "You could have told me," he accused sounding rather hurt. Didn't she know him well enough to trust him? "I was worried without you telling me. I was beginning to think you weren't interested in me anymore." The sincerity on his face only worsened the guilt. Hermione waited till Snape's back was turned before kissing Harry's cheek. It seemed to cheer him up as he smiled back at her. To Hermione's gratitude, Snape snapped at them both for their lack of attention which gave her the rest of the lesson to think quietly about her lie.

In the back of the room, Draco watched with bitter amusement. He had kept a close eye on the mud blood and found her nerve racking behavior immensely amusing. Unlike Potter, he knew the real reason she was acting like that. Though he was too far to hear her excuse, Draco could only imagine the bogus lie she fed him. He knew the girl wouldn't be honest, not about what was really bothering her. But he found it unsettling the way his emotions suddenly turned into jealousy when Granger kissed Potter. Anger swelled within and he had the sudden urge to blast Dumbledore's favorite student across the room. "Damn spell," he muttered. It was his favorite excuse to these newly developed emotions. He knew that these feelings weren't really his own. Not really. There was no way he wanted Granger in any other form but dead. He would have to remember to confront her soon about it. The longer he waited, the stronger the spell became.

Lunch was a painful time for the both love-spelled teens. Hermione had to sit with her face away from the Slytherin table to avoid staring at Draco. In reverse, Draco positioned himself everyday to face the Gryffindor table as though he dared her to look. Ron and Harry were in a serious discussion about quidditch. "For the last time, Ron, I you're going to have to try out again. I make everyone fight for their position," Harry grumbled. It was time to pick teams again and Ron feared for his position as keeper. His sister, Ginny, had threatened to dethrone him all summer. Despite her size, she was an incredible keeper. Of course, she seemed to play all the positions with expertise but taking Ron head on seemed to thrill her and Ron took it quite seriously. "If Ginny ends up the better, then I have no choice. It's for the good of the team."

"Taken down by my own flesh," the red haired teen grumbled back. "She's going to humiliate me in front of everyone and you're in on it!" He suddenly looked up and noticed something rather peculiar. "Oy, Malfoy's staring over here," he said aloud. That caught both Harry and Hermione's attention. Harry quickly lifted his head to see as Hermione froze in place over her plate. "Wonder what that ugly git wants?"

"Probably nothing more than to figure out who we're picking for our team," Harry replied sourly. Draco was Slytherin's captain this year. It only intensified their already heated loathing for each other. "I wouldn't be surprised if daddy didn't buy the whole team new brooms again. Seems to be the only way he stays on the team." The two boys snickered and went on about their conversation. After a few moments, Harry noticed Hermione's uneasy breathing. "Hermione, you look sick. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" His hand reached over and touched hers, noting how clammy it felt. This thumb lovingly rubbed her hand as he waited for an answer.

Mulling it over, Hermione decided she did need to leave, but not for the hospital wing. "I'm not feeling so good," she finally replied. "I'll go to the hospital wing. Maybe they have a pick me up or something." She stood and so did Harry but she waved him down. "No, I'll go alone. I'll probably head to my room afterwards anyways." Harry reluctantly sat down as he gave his girl a curious look. She began piling her books in her bag before Harry shook his head.

"Leave them. I'll take them upstairs for you," he told her. He was so generous. Again, Hermione could feel the guilt building up. "Feel better soon, okay? Love you." Hermione gave a weak smile back and walked off without replying. Turning his attention to Ron, Harry whispered, "That's unusual."

"What?" Ron seemed oblivious to Hermione's attitude.

Harry didn't answer immediately. He was lost in thought. "She," he began, "She always tells me she loves me before she leaves." Not that he was willing to admit it to his best friend, but her silence pained him. He knew it was ridiculous to be hurt over something so small but it didn't change the fact it did. "She's been a bit off lately."

Ron patted Harry on the back. Though he seemed uncaring, he actually thought a lot about his best friend's relationship. "Don't let it get to you. She said she wasn't feeling well, remember?" He had never known someone to love another the way Hermione loved Harry. He could see it in her eyes when they spoke. It was uncomfortable at first considering he had once harbored similar feelings for her. But Hermione had came to him first when she realized how she felt for Harry. In a gentlemanly attempt to prove to himself he cared for her, he let her go. Over time, those feelings went away and he could be truly happy for them. If Harry made her happy, then that was who she was meant to be with. "That crazy girl loves you more than you know. Don't let it get to you." With that, Harry shook off his doubts and continued about his day.

The library was quiet this time around. It was still early in the school year and not many students had taken it as their second home yet. Hermione, however, always felt that the continuous walls of books were her second home. It was safe there. Warm and peaceful. It was her means of escape. Sitting there amongst several large books, Hermione buried herself in random defensive spells. It seemed silly, but she wished there was a book on physical fighting. One to tell her how to throw a proper punch without threatening to break her hand. "Guess wizards aren't in much need for that sort of thing," she sighed to herself. What would happen if a wizard cast aside his wand and threw a nasty right hook in the middle of a dual? Probably wouldn't be able to come close enough, but it would still be exciting. "Hope it broke his jaw," she grumbled a little louder than she meant.

She suddenly felt someone standing over her. Hands gently caressed her shoulders and slid warmly down her arms and clasped over her hands. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against a hard yet warm chest. It was odd though. Harry was never the type to sneak up on her like this. She could feel his head next to hers, hot breath breathing into her ear in an intoxicating manner. Despite being different, she liked it. She could definitely get use to it. "It didn't break it, but it did sting," a familiar voice whispered into her eyes causing shock to run up her entire spine. Eyes suddenly open with fear, Hermione froze in place. Draco smiled at her reaction and pressed his lips gently against the girl's ear. "Potter never taught you how to throw a decent punch?"

Whipping her face around, Hermione found herself not even centimeter's from the teen's face. It took all her strength not to lean into him, to touch his pale lips with her own. Suddenly, the memory of his kiss caught up with her, causing her lips to part slightly and gasp. What was he wearing? His scent was so intoxicating that, for a moment, she was lost in it. Draco would have relished the girl's reaction had he not been so lost in it himself. She too smelled wonderful. Enticing. Delicious. It made him want to nuzzle her hair and lose himself in the aroma. Both their eyes were locked on the other's lips as if using every ounce of strength to fight off their physical urges. He broke the moment first, but only out of his frustration. "You wicked witch," he growled in the most seductive manner that Hermione all but forgot to take it offensively.

Fear overtook her, but not the way it had the weeks before. Was it fear? Or anticipation? "What do you want from me?" It was all she could muster. Every word left her leaning closer if it were even possible. Her eyes were still solidly locked on Draco's lips as though waiting for him to just kiss her. She wanted it so much. More than anything she could think of. Nothing mattered at that moment. Not his past. Not his family nor their hatred for her kind. Any tension between them besides their attraction to the other was of no concern. Not now.

Again, it was Draco who broke the trance. Her question suddenly brought him back to his original purpose. The reason he came to confront her. Though he had planned to toy with her emotions longer, he could no longer ignore the double edged sword it held. The longer he played her game, the more infatuated he became with her. Being so close now, wanting her the way he did…he knew it must end now. "I want you to take this hex off of me." It came out as an angry desperation. As though he were in pain by being so close. "I want you to release me from this bloody spell before I lose my mind." His eyes tightened slightly from the words. It was like watching an addict tell his dealer to take away his drugs.

The confusion brought Hermione out of the trance. What in the world was he talking about? What trance? Was it some weird confession of his feelings? Her head was swimming with translations, all more bizarre than the first. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. And then anger swept her. How dare he do this! What gave him the balls to sneak up on her and act this way. Hermione shook her head vigorously before abruptly standing out. "You're out of your mind," she replied nastily before stalking away. It took all she had in her to not look back. Draco let her go without bothering to watch. He only stood there in his anger and confusion.

His eyes slowly darted to the corners as a million thoughts tried to process in his head. It was hard to ignore the one most dangerous thought that kept racing through his mind. It was the one tied closely to his physical desires. The thought that urged him to follow her. The thought that wanted to press the girl firmly against him, his hands searching her body like a blind man learning to read. He wanted her mouth on his and so many other places that he couldn't stand it! "No," he half pleaded with himself. What was happening to him? Why was he acting like this? Suddenly Hermione's spell seemed more than a cruel joke. It was seriously endangering him. This spell was life threatening. "No more games, Granger," he growled to himself. "This ends here." Whether she liked it or not, she would remove this hex, and then he would truly make her pay.

Back in the common room, Harry waited. Her watched as Neville and Dean played a game of snaps before his eyes locked with Hermione's as she walked in. "There you are!" Harry jumped up and nearly ran to her, his arms holding gently onto her elbows. "I was worried. I sent Lavender and Ginny to call you from your room but they said you weren't there." His eyes searched hers desperately for answers. "Where were you?"

Great. More guilt. "I was in the library," she finally told him. Nothing harmful about that. "It was too stuffy in my room so I decided to get some air." Honest enough. Everyone knew Hermione's favorite sanctuary. Harry relaxed instantly and apologized for not thinking of it earlier. Ron scoffed in the background.

"Only you'd go to the library for fresh air, Hermione," he noted playfully. Neville had lost and Ron had claimed the next game with Dean. But something caught his attention. "Did Malfoy get to you? He said he was headed there for some reason." It was an innocent question but Hermione froze at the name. It took her a moment to answer. She had to come up with something. Quick! Why wasn't her brain working?! Ron looked up from his spot when she didn't replay. "He didn't do nothing to you, did he?" How was it that Ron could always read her like that? They had known each other as long as Harry. And even though he seemed more aloof than her boyfriend, a part of him always seem to know what was going on with her, though he often pretended to not notice. "Hermione?"

"Oh, I saw him," she answered, her voice too high to sound casual. "Yes, he and Goyle were up there bothering people and what not." She waved her hand like it was no big deal before walking with Harry to the sofas. He sat first and pulled her into his lap. A common position for them though Hermione seemed uncomfortable as she shifted into the seat next to him instead. To make up for her irregular seating, she laid her head against Harry's shoulders which seemed to sedate him. "Rather of a nuisance, really. But that's Malfoy for you."

Something about her words puzzled the two boys as they exchanged awkward glances. Harry shifted his head slightly to look down at her. "Goyle?" It came out sounding odd. Hermione shook her head to confirm but began to feel nervous. Had she slipped up? Harry looked at Ron again with a weird look. "Wasn't he and Crabbe stalking the lower corridor?" Ron confirmed with a slight nod, pretending to focus on his game rather than the conversation.

Hermione caught her mistake. She sat up and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "What? Are we keeping tabs on them all of a sudden?" She asked defensively. Her brain was scrambling to cover up but her words came out too quickly. "What does it matter who I saw with Malfoy, anyways? It's really none of your business." Both Ron and Harry stopped to stare at her with troubled looks. Now she'd done it! She didn't mean to give them reason to question her. But there was no going back now. She'd have to pretend to be upset with them.

"We didn't mean it like that," Ron replied in a shocked tone. "I mean, it's not like we really care or anything. Just sounded a bit odd." He returned to his game with Dean but not before shooting her another wary look like she'd lost her marbles. "Didn't mean to get you all riled up or anything."

But Harry was more persistent. He took her by the shoulders to look at her. "Hermione, what's gotten into you?" She couldn't look into his deep green eyes. The sincere concern was more than she could handle. She immediately turned away from his gaze, but it didn't little to waver Harry. He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hermione, don't look away from me. Please! What's wrong?" He attempted to smile through his frustration but it only looked painful. "Please, help me out before I lose my mind."

Lose his mind? Lose his mind?! Hermione had had it! What? Was she suddenly his mind's keeper? Was it her responsibility to make sure that his insanity remain in check? How dare this blonde haired monster throw that at her? What made this pale Slytherin think he could talk to her like that?! She stood up immediately and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "I'm fucking sick of your mouth, Draco!"

And it was all out. Hermione's eyes widen with realization. Suddenly Draco's image vanish before her eyes and there stood a stunned Harry Potter. There were so many emotions on his face. Confusion. Irritation. Pain. His lips began to move but no words were able to escape. It took him a moment, his face trying to find a way to appropriately express what he was feeling. "What did you call me?" The silence was thick enough to choke. Even Dean had suddenly been pulled into the argument, having heard this very distasteful name of Malfoy.

All eyes were on Hermione now. No one moved; if it could be helped, no one would have breathed. The guilty brunette stood as the center of everyone's attention and all she could do was wish she were elsewhere. She wanted to run far away and never looked back. Move she begged her feet. Move! But it was not her feet that stomped away. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the absence of one person. Harry Potter had left the room. It didn't long before the awkward moment scared away poor Dean as well who quietly excused himself. Only Ron dared to stay, his eyes locked on one of his best friends as he stared at her in horror. But Hermione did not turn to him. Eyes tightly shut as though to block out reality, Hermione remained extremely still. Her fist were clenched so tightly that her nails began to cut into her palm, but she couldn't feel it. She wanted to run to him. To run into his open arms for comfort and forgiveness. At that moment, the only thing Hermione Granger wanted was to be held by Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione." A familiar timid voice broke through her concentration. Warm hands clasped over her shoulders from behind. Ron called her name again, his voice soft in an attempt to soothe her. Slowly, Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Are you falling for Draco Malfoy?" It wasn't harsh. It lacked the acidity that she knew she deserved. For the first time in what seemed like ages, here was someone who did not expect something from her. She stared into the eyes of her almost brother and finally fell apart. Curling into his chest and sobbing shamelessly, Hermione finally gave into her frustration. And like the gentleman he was, Ron Weasely let her.

Usually when someone realized that they had feelings for someone, it was a joyous moment. When Hermione first felt affection towards Harry, she was flustered with emotions. It usually left her feeling naturally high. Now, confronted by her growing feelings for the man she silently vowed to hate, the brunette could do nothing but cry. There were no joyous feelings. No butterflies in her stomach. Just a gaping hole that kept digging deeper within her heart. "I didn't mean to," she sobbed occasionally into her best friend's chest. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!" What she was sorry, she wasn't sure. Sorry for hurting Harry? Sorry for lying to everyone, including herself? Life was going to drastically change within the walls of Hogwarts. Everyone knew it. Harry, who paced angrily in his room. Ron who held of crying girl in the common room. Even Draco, who at that moment, sat holding his face upon his bed wondering why a worthless girl was all he could think about. It felt as if tomorrow was not allowed to exist in fear of what would happen. But, much to each of their dismay, the morning still came.

*************************************************************************************

Author's Note - So please review for me and let me know what you think! Things are going to start getting a little more in your face from here on in. Hope you'll stick around to read. See ya!


	5. Spellbound

Author's Note - Let me apologize for all the grammatical errors in the last chapter. Apparently, my idea to go ahead to not read over it before putting on here wasn't really smart. Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate it.

Spellbound

*************************************************************************************

The air was cold as it blew mercilessly at their skin. Tattered and torn as it was, Ron's cloak did little to protect him from the raging wind. What did help, however, was having a warm and tiny girl cuddled inside your cloak clinging to your body. Though he had forfeited any intimate feelings he once had for his best friend, Ron couldn't keep his body from responding to Hermione's close proximity. It wasn't long before the two found their destination: Hagrid's tiny yet oh-so homely cabin. But it was not Hagrid's company they desired. It was the ability to escape it all, at least within Hogwart's boundaries. The moment they reached the half giant's steps, Hermione, now stepping away from Ron, whipped out her wand and began whispering a spell. She made a large circle with her wand hand and Ron instantly felt the results. Somehow the wind was no longer pushing against him and warmth flooded around the two instantly. Seeming satisfied, Hermione began another spell. This one Ron recognized but seemed confused. "I don't think anyone's out here to here us," he reminded her, slightly humored by her over precautious behavior.

Hermione gave him a weak smile when she finished. "No, but Fang's still has a keen sense of hearing. I don't want him waking Hagrid." She fiddled with her wand before taking a seat next to Ron on one of the steps. Part of her wished she could still feel the cold air against her face. While it was extremely cold out, the fresh air was soothing; it took her mind off all the terrible memories scratching inside her brain. Neither of them spoke. Ron sat awkwardly, his body positioned away from her as though to give the girl some privacy. Hermione, her eyes on her knees, seemed to cave in on herself. The weight of her consuming guilt seemed to be taking it's toll as it crushed her to the ground. "Thank you," she began timidly. Ron turned his head towards her, his face expressionless. Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to stare back at him.

Ron smiled back. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, all was normal. The next, awkward. Chaos soon followed along with a painful sorrow. And now, an odd stillness. But after everything was said and done, she was able to smile, even if it seemed somewhat painful. Moving closer, Ron finally asked what was racing through his mind. "Are you ready to talk?" Hermione hesitated but then nodded yes. Her eyes darted towards Ron's feet in concentration. Taking a deep breath before speaking again, Ron asked, "Are you falling for Malfoy?"

The silence was like before when she had first blurted out the Slytherin's name. But it wasn't suffocating as before. It was intense, just as she pictured any true moment of truth. Her mind searched for the answers. She would not lie. Not now. But, what was the answer? She didn't love him; that she knew. But that wasn't what Ron had asked. His careful wording made her stop to think. Falling for Draco Malfoy? The very wizard who swore his hatred and allegiance to the Dark Lord in the blood of her own kind? The pale and sinister being who had tormented her and her loved ones over and over again with no mercy? But those were not the things that came to mind when she thought of him now. When she heard his name, a vision of his soft and pale face became clear. His blonde almost silvery white hair slicked back against his head glistened in the morning sunlight. She could see his well sculpted abdomen beneath his tightly fitted uniform. His frame was small yet incredibly toned as every muscle flex with only the slightest of movement. And in those rare moments of true happiness, she could see the most mesmerizing smile on his face. Hear his laughter, free of mockery. In her mind, he was not the evil young lad she grew up to hate. He was someone she now secretly revered.

"I'm afraid to tell you," she replied weakly. She did not love Draco but she was definitely falling for him. But how could she admit that to Ron, her best friend? And more fearfully, her boyfriend's best friend? He had always been there for her, no matter the situation. After all, who else could she turned to? When she first fell in love with Harry, it was Ron who she placed her trust in, for he was the only person in the entire universe who would not judge her. Tears were building in her eyes and threatening to spill over. "I don't want you to hate me," she blurted out. It was the only way she knew to confess her feelings. Part of her truly hated herself. She was vile and disgusting. She had given her heart to someone only to rip it back and force it on another. Salty lines of water dripped down her cheek as she tried to keep from sobbing aloud.

Ron sighed. This was not what he had expected at all. Never in a million years would he ever have wagered that Hermione Granger, the representative for all that was good in mix blood witches, would ever fall for the symbol of modern evil and prejudice. He was upset, that much was for sure. But her words caught him off guard. Sure, he was mad. Who wouldn't be? The only girl he ever loved, the girl he'd given up to prove he loved her the most, now chose someone he considered his adversary. Wasn't it enough he lost her to his best friend? And now he was going to lose her again to his enemy. If it wasn't the biggest slap in the face the universe had to offer. Part of him laughed bitterly inside. You can't lose what was never yours. Taking a moment, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into his chest.

"You're incredibly dim witted for a genius, you know that?" He laughed aloud now as Hermione let another wave of tears overcome her. Holding her tightly, he rested his head on hers. "You stupid woman, I couldn't hate you if you pulled your wand out right now and tried to kill me." He pushed at her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "I can't say I'm happy about it. Matter of fact, I'm damn right disgusted. I mean, Malfoy? Come on, Hermione. I never thought you liked your men pasty!" Hermione suddenly burst into a smile, her face turning away in embarrassment. It warmed his heart to finally see her like that. Ron brushed random strands of hair from the brunette's face. "You're still Hermione, right?" He waited for her to nod, a smile still lingering on her face. "Then you're still the single most amazing witch I know."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's waist, again burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Ron," she cried before hugging him with all her strength. She didn't' deserve his kindness. She didn't deserve his words that now soothed her soul. It didn't make things right, or change what she did. But it meant that she was no longer alone in her suffering. He, Ron, was willing to shoulder her pain. "I've made such a mess of things, Ron," she cried. "I don't know how it all happened or what to do!" The words came pouring out with ease as she began to explain everything. It almost felt good to finally be able to tell someone. When she finished, they both went silent.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this all this time," Ron replied after a moment. It was a lot to take in. It wasn't easy listening to Hermione talk about Draco with such love in her voice. Frankly, the very idea made him sick but he kept that to himself. "It's over between you and Harry. You know that, right?" Hermione's body went rigid at the thought. Part of her had hoped this was just a bad fight, something easily remedied. Though she felt feelings for Draco, she knew it was never something that could happen. Besides, she loved Harry. That was never a question . Ron knew what she was thinking. "You can't love him while you're falling for Draco, Hermione. You're only going to hurt him." This was his area of expertise. Ron was no stranger for making difficult decisions when it came to the people he cared for. "Hermione, if you love Harry…" It was something he had told himself long ago and it felt awkward repeating it for the one who forced him to make the same decision. "Let him go."

Morning came all too soon. Students bustled about in their normal fashion, completely oblivious to the damage and chaos surrounding a few of their peers. Breakfast was especially painful. Several people were missing that morning. From the Gryffindors, Harry's seat remained cold, as did Hermione's. Ron sat amongst other friends though his mind was set on his missing best friends. At the Slytherin's Draco too was missing. Ron was well aware of his absence. It made little difference to other's, but to that one red haired Weasley, it was the beginning of a terrible year.

The Slytherin common room was cold as usual. Draco had always hated that part of his house. Because of the climate, there was always a raging fire on but it did little to warm the place. Draco sat in front of the fire staring contently at the crackling embers. Sleep depraved, he feared he was going insane. Every time he closed his eyes, a vision of the mud blood entered his thoughts. He could see her wide and somewhat fear-laced eyes looking up at him from the library. He could see her chest rise with each steady breath she took and the mystery her thin uniform concealed woke up the inner beast in him. It was almost a pleasant vision except for the crucial fact that he was constantly reminded that she was the very symbol of everything he hated!

She was somewhere in the school, he knew. So close yet so completely far. Part of him wanted to torture her to death while another part wanted nothing more than to have her beneath him screaming his name in mid orgasm as he thrust deeply in between her. His sexual urges were out of control now. Being a young adult, he knew how to service himself but it did little except leaving him disgusted at what got him off. At that moment, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps but did not bother to look up. It was only when he heard his name, did he stir. "Draco?" The voice was distinctly female, a purring lull that was falsely innocent. Looking up, he found the girl who called to him.

Before, she was of no consequence. Just another pretty face and cold heart. But she had caught his interest the previous year, at least long enough to fool around with for a couple of months. Emily Leer leaned against one of the stone pillars staring down at the blonde boy. She was only a fifth year, two years younger than Draco, but her reputation was well known. She was small in frame yet over developed in the chest making her look more like a porn star than a student. Thick black locks of hair fell down to her waist in a defiant contrast to her pale white complexion. "You look so sad," she cooed before walking towards him. There time together was purely sexual and full of greed. He wanted her for sex like any other guy and she wanted his status amongst the Slytherins. It was an even trade. But Draco became bored and tossed Emily to the side. Leaning down towards him, Emily was not shy about presenting her uncovered chest to her ex lover. "I hate to see you like this."

Draco smirked at the girl's willingness. A whore to the very end, Emily knew exactly how to entice. Of course, he gave her chest a quick glance before staring into her almost dangerously dark brown eyes. A thought occurred to him. Well, his body was eager to be touched. And he would die before giving into the mud blood again. The very thought of her made him hard. No, focus! He tried to keep his mind clear on his idea now. "I guess I'm just a little…frustrated," he replied back in a seductive tone. Lifting an arm, he touched Emily's beautiful hair. "A little lonely, perhaps." If his body was so in need of attention, he knew exactly where to get it from.

"I'm very good company," Emily replied back, her eyes wide with anticipation. She leaned down, a hand wrapping around Draco's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. The blonde had no objections, all too willing to distract himself from his misery. Students were coming in now from their breakfast and eyed the two suspiciously but said nothing. Emily pulled away with a sinister smile curled on her lips. "Why don't you keep me company in Professor Binn's classroom? See you at midnight." Not giving him time to answer, Emily stalked off to her next class.

He couldn't help himself from smiling, not when found his idea had worked. Emily's kiss had completely taken his mind of Granger as his body only focused on the delicious attention he had just received. But now that she was gone, the mud blood return in his mind. And a new feeling came over him. It was a pain unfamiliar to him, like heavy weights were suddenly placed upon him. He struggled for air and it felt as though his stomach was being sucked even further into himself. Was this a punishment brought on by the spell? Was he not allowed to love another girl whilst still trapped by the mud blood's hex? Finally being able to breath properly, Draco stood up. He would meet with Emily tonight, even if it killed him.

Hermione did not attend a single class that day. More or less, she was avoiding Harry. A night was not long enough to face him and she feared it would take weeks before she could look at him again. Her talk with Ron gave her a new perspective on life, and she could only thank him for his help. Without him, she was more than sure she'd still be curled up by the fireplace crying hysterically. Lying on her bed, she held a picture of Harry and her. The couple smiled back at her but not for long. They locked eyes and kissed before smiling back at her again. It was the first picture they had taken when they got together. Her fingers touched the photo of Harry's face and sighed. Was it possible to feel for more than one person? Did it make her love for him lessen? It was true, Harry was her first love. But, despite her lack of experience, she had been sure it was true love.

She still loved Harry, regardless of what he thought of her now. Feelings for Draco could not change that fact. But Ron's words lingered in her ear. "I have to let you go," she whispered to Harry, though the picture smiled back, oblivious to her words. Another round of tears spilled down her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." Deep down, she was a coward. Would she have to face him and tell him it's over? Part of her hoped last night's incident would have clarified it all and that she wouldn't have to say anything. Hermione's trembling hands clasped over her face. She had officially ruined, not only her intimate relationship with Harry, but potentially their friendship. She could only hope that Harry would not hold it against her too long.

It was dark before Hermione realized she was starving. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Parvati and Lavender were in their beds gossiping loudly. They both watched as Hermione got up from her bed and stalk out. Their accusing glares told her the most of the students knew what had happened. This made the brunette uncomfortable. Harry wasn't one to spread stories, but she then realized that Dean had been there too. Shrugging it off, she walked swiftly passed the common room and out the door. Her heart felt like jumping out when she saw Harry sitting by the fire with everyone. He only looked at her once before quickly turning away. So that's how it was going to be the, she thought sadly. It hadn't occurred to her the students coming up the stairs were heading for bed, therefore she stood surprised in front of the great hall where the tables were completely cleaned off. She had completely missed dinner.

Though she was hungry, she didn't want to head towards the kitchen to bother the house elves, though she knew one, Dobby, was always more than willing to help her out. She wondered bitterly if he would feel that way if he knew Harry no longer preferred her company. Giving up, Hermione began to turn around but ran into a tall figure. "Sorry," she mumbled and walked off, not bothering to see who it was she so rudely walked into. It didn't really matter anyways.

Draco's eyes darted toward her as she walked off. Had she truly not realized it was him? It burned him from inside, Hermione's utter lack of recognition. So much, that he couldn't catch himself before calling out to her. "Smooth move, Granger!" He smirked as his voice registered in the girl's ear as she suddenly froze in place. He walked towards her, hands in pocket with an evil grin plastered on his face. He wanted to hassle her, to give her a hard time. She deserved no less, but his antagonistic attitude wavered as he stared at her. Her face was streaked with dried tears, her eyes red and puffy. Draco's face softened as he took in her state. "Geez, Granger, you look like hell," he managed to choke out with a teasing tone.

"Well, we can't all look good twenty-four seven," she replied nastily but refusing to meet his gaze. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a jerk like him.

That caught him off guard. "You think I look good all the time?"

"Oh, shove off!" Hermione attempted to move passed him, but Draco's arm stretch out in front of her way. "What's the rush? Off to snuggle up with Potter?" He tried to keep his tone light, but the thought of Potter's arms around her made him cringe. He kept his face smooth, however, not wanting the witch to see her spell was still in effect. "Wouldn't want you to be away from him too long, now would we?"

Hermione shot him a nasty glare. "It's none of your business what I do," she had to stop a minute "or what I don't do with anyone." The memory of Harry's hurt face came to mind and it nearly buckled her knees in. Gathering her cool, Hermione ducked under his arm and proceeded to walk by.

Calculations were forming in the young Slytherin's mind. What did she mean? He wheeled around and ran to her side, walking with her up the corridor. "You mean you and Potter split up?" Why was he so interest in her status with Potter? But he still stared at her, waiting for the brunette to answer. Hermione's pace slowed down to the point they were almost standing still. Pain riddled her face to where she couldn't hide the answer. And, for reasons unknown to him, Draco felt a pang of sympathy in his heart. He tried to come up with something to say. Anything! "Bet he was lame in the sack, anyways," he laughed darkly. Oh, God, anything but that! His mind silently slapped him silly. That was NOT a subject he wanted to open with her.

To his astonishment, he glanced over at Hermione to find her smiling slightly. A smile crept upon his face as well. "He IS lame in the sack, isn't he? I knew it!" He laughed aloud as the two began to walk again. Hermione smacked his arm but she was still smiling. "Wait a tick. That means," he thought a moment. "Ew, Granger, you slept with Potter!" His nose crinkled in disgust as he took a step away from her. "You sick bastard!"

A sudden flush of blood colored Hermione's cheek a surprisingly lovely shade of red. "Will you shut up! That's none of your business," she tried to sound serious but the smile still lingered. It was then she heard the sounds of voices heading towards them. Her mind suddenly began to panic. Had they heard their conversation? Without thinking, she shoved Draco into the nearest door and shut it quickly behind them. The voices soon walked by, but the strangers didn't seem aware of her or Draco. After a moment, she finally was able to breathe as she leaned against the door.

Draco stood there staring incredulously at her, smiling with amusement. "Did you just shove me in a room?" It was dark, and only the faint moonlight shining through the high windows illuminated the room. A new exhilaration flooded his body. What was it about this girl that made him feel so alive with emotion? And not just one emotion. She could make him feel happy, angry, horny, excited, and needy all at the same time. He waited for her to answer, but she never did. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the closed door and pressed his ear to it. "I don't think anyone's out there, Granger." Looking down, he realized how close they were. Her head could almost graze his chest.

She was just as well aware of their closeness. Her eyes focused on the fabric of his uniform, her breathing slightly heavy and unsteady. Tilting her head slightly, she met his gaze. "I was afraid," she began but lost the words. Why had she been so afraid? She couldn't remember now. Being so close to Draco's body made her lose concentration, and the only thing occupying her mind now was her body's sudden need to touch him. "I didn't want them--"

"To see you with me," Draco finished her sentence. Part of him was hurt by the fact, though he could hardly blame her. He had no desire to be seen talking in a civil manner with her either. He laughed humorlessly and looked away for a moment before returning her gaze. "Yeah, guess I can understand that." How many times would he find himself so close to her? It was unnatural and vile yet he couldn't pull himself away from her, to be further apart. It went against everything his family had taught him. Everything he believed in. But he couldn't deny her beauty. Not now. Her eyes, though red and puffy from tears, were still the most beautiful eyes he'd ever gazed upon. Her thick and luscious waves of hair gave off an all too appealing aroma. She looked so soft and fragile. Draco suddenly felt the dire need to protect her.

The moment was ruined, however, by a soft grumble. Hermione leaned her head against the door, her hands reaching for her stomach. She had all but forgotten her hunger till now. Draco laughed and pushed away. "Sounds like someone's starving." Hermione turned away, embarrassed. "Well, guess that makes sense, seeing as you skipped most of your meals today." He recalled her absence all day. "Ditching class too. Trying to be a bad girl, now?"

Before Hermione could reply, Draco gently moved her aside and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Hermione couldn't stop herself before asking. Part of her felt embarrassed for the panicked tone.

Draco smiled back at her, internally pleased by the distress in her voice. "Thought you were hungry?" With that, he quietly closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. It was when he was away from her did he start lashing out at himself. He was going to get the mud blood food? What? Was she now some sort of twisted version of a pet to him? His face contorted with disgust, but still, he headed to get food. The spell, he thought again. That's what was making him act so stupidly. But he now had her in a seemingly civilized manner. Though it sickened him to think this way, maybe he could just ask her to remove it. The thought of having to be polite made him want to puke. But cornering her hadn't worked. If all else failed, he figured he could hex her himself.

Thinking that way made it easier for him to accept going to her now. His pockets full of goodies, he walked idly back, but with caution. Being Head Boy had it's advantages, but he still didn't want to run into a teacher. Granger was Head Girl as well. Well, at least if they were caught, they had an excuse. It was then he felt two hands snake around his waist. He turned quickly only to find Emily Leer wrapped around him, a seductive look in her eyes. "Emily," was all he managed to say before his lips were locked with hers. The force of her kiss knocked Draco to the wall and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Oh, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Not given him a chance to stop, Emily slid one arm around Draco's neck as her free hand cupped his manhood in an inviting grip. Draco's eyes shot open momentarily before closing at her touch. After all, what male in his right mind wouldn't want his balls cupped by a girl like her?

Hermione paced around the room wondering whether she should just leave. But to go where? To have to go through the common room again to see the accusing stares of her peers? They all knew by now, she thought. Dean would have spread the word like wild fire and Harry's resistant to say anything would only fuel their gossip. Her roommates were of no comfort, having clearly chosen to side with her ex. But that wasn't the only reason why she stayed. Having confessed to herself about her new feelings for Malfoy made her see him in a new light. Though she still found all his beliefs vile, there was something new to him. He almost seemed…human walking with her. And before, when he had asked about her and Harry, Draco had almost seemed like he was trying to cheer her up! It was obvious, something was stirring in him too; that much she could see. But what? Just then, she heard footsteps coming up and she held her breath. No one would think to look in here, she reminded herself, and waited for them to go away.

But a familiar voice reached her ears. "Emily!" She heard someone gasp followed closely by a thud. Her heart dropped as if falling from a high building. That was Draco's voice. She was absolutely sure of it. But why did he say Emily? Her mind traced back to Draco's fling from last year. Emily Leer, a fifth year Slytherin with an appetite for sex. Many men were spellbound by her lavish curves and open minded terms for sexual arousal. Fear crawled throughout Hermione's skin as her hands trembled against the doorknob. She heard a boy moan and it was the only motivation to open the door. Swinging it open widely, Hermione's eyes widen at the sight of Emily and Draco snogging.

The sound of an opening door caught Draco's attention. His eyes opened in fear of a teacher seeing them. But it wasn't a teacher he locked eyes on. No, it was far worse. He stared into the horrific eyes of Hermione Granger, the girl's face drained of color. Emily slowly turned to see who had disrupted her, her face clearly uncaring as to who it was. "I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled as she quickly ran from the scene. Emily clung tighter to Draco and turned to resume her intense session.

But Draco pushed her forcefully from him and began to run after the brunette. His heart was beating so rapidly it threatened to jump out of him. His mind was in shambles, unable to think properly. "Granger," he called out, but she was already gone. He stood for a moment, fear coursing through his veins. He had to find her. He absolutely had to. It took a moment before his feet would move. Again, the pain he felt after he had kissed Emily that morning returned, and he easily recognized it for what it was. It became clear when he saw the pain in Hermione's eyes. It was guilt that felt like heavy chains against his heart. He had hurt her.

He had no idea where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was located. Thinking a moment, he tried to remember students leaving for their dorms. "Up," he murmured to himself. Gryffindor students always traveled up the moving stairs to get to their dorms. Like lightning, he ran, and his thoughts were rewarded as he heard footsteps running just ahead of him. "Granger," he called out again. His long legs took the steps four at a time as he urged himself to go faster. Suddenly the stairs were moving. He saw Hermione's figure halt as the stairs quickly rearranged themselves. Someone above must like him. To his utter amazement and delight, Hermione's stairs interlocked with his. He stared at her back as she stood at the top step. In front of her was a random door, which one he couldn't tell at the moment. She didn't move, but stood completely still. "Hermione," he called out in a soft and almost desperate voice.

It was the sound of her first name uttered from his perfect lips that made her turn around. In the seven years she had known him, Draco never once called her Hermione. Turning slowly, she looked at him. His eyes were desperate and sad, as though afraid she'd suddenly disappear. They were pleading with her, begging for her to stay without him uttering a single word. Her heart couldn't break any further. It was a wonder she was able to stand. "You're a horrible, person, Draco Malfoy." Her voice was no more than a whisper but still fierce with accusation. "You're absolutely the most foul creature I've ever met."

Draco took a cautious step forward, only continuing when Hermione didn't react. She stood there, silent tears falling down her already tear streaked faced. "I hate you," she whispered.

Draco closed the gap between them, one arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand cupped under her chin forcing the girl to look up. He shook his head lightly at her words. "No, you don't," he replied before leaning in to kiss her. The intensity of having to shy away from his desires now melted as his tongue parted Hermione's willing lips for entrance. The taste of her was intoxicating as his hand moved from her chin the back of her neck to draw her closer. Forgotten was the hatred they so desperately clung to. Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, her fingers grasping his platinum locks firmly. There was no point in fighting back now, not with both participants long gone in their ecstasy. After what seemed like ages, yet not long enough, Draco pulled away from her only far enough to see her eyes. Hermione was gasping for air, breathing in deeply to accommodate her lungs. "I know for a damn fact you don't hate me," he whispered, lightly kissing her lips again.

"I want to," Hermione sighed, her head falling back to expose her neck. Taking the opportunity, Draco started near the girl's jaw line and slowly left a sensual trail of kisses till he found her collar bone. He felt the brunette shiver as he let his lips lightly drag to reach her face again. "I want to hate you so much it hurts," she moaned, mostly out of the mind boggling pleasure she felt from his touch.

A smirk touched Draco's lips as he stared back at her. How ironic. All this time, she too was fighting against her urges for him. Suddenly the idea of her casting a love spell on him seemed down right ridiculous. No, this was no magic cast from a wand. It was something far more powerful and quite beyond either of their control. A bitterness tugged at him from the corner of his mind, reminding him exactly why wanting her was wrong. This taboo between them would be the end of them, he knew. And if he had any sense of self preservation, he would find a way to break away from her. He too, wanted to hate her as he always had. He wanted to go back to a time where'd he'd have killed her without a second thought, but that was long in the past now. "I know what you mean," he replied before locking lips with her again. Slowly, deliberately, he parted her mouth and let their tongues dance together. He could feel her chest rise as she took in air and the excitement of having her so close aroused him. "You have no idea, love, how much I wish I could hate you right now."

*************************************************************************************

Author's Note - I had trouble finding the right ending. In truth, I didn't want to stop writing but this is a little long for a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review!!! See you guys next chapter!


End file.
